Fanon Timeline
The History of the Imperium is vast, and riddled with tales of heroes and daemons. =Pre-History= , Imperial Remembrancer - M31']] M-1 Unspecified Century, M-1 '''Dating Code - Events' Unspecified Date.M-1 - Unspecified Event * =The Age of Terra (M1-M15)= M1 Unspecified Century, M1 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M1 - Unspecified Event * M2 Unspecified Century, M2 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M2 - Unspecified Event * M3 1st Century, M3 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date, Unspecified Year.M3 - Imperial Reference *The Twenty First Century, as humanity knew it at the time. M4 Unspecified Century, M4 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M4 - Unspecified Event * M5 Unspecified Century, M5 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M5 - Unspecified Event * M6 Unspecified Century, M6 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M6 - Unspecified Event * M7 Unspecified Century, M7 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M7 - Unspecified Event * M8 Unspecified Century, M8 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M8 - Unspecified Event * M9 Unspecified Century, M9 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M9 - Unspecified Event * M10 Unspecified Century, M10 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M10 - Unspecified Event * M11 Unspecified Century, M11 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M11 - Unspecified Event * M12 Unspecified Century, M12 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M12 - Unspecified Event * M13 Unspecified Century, M13 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M13 - Unspecified Event * M14 Unspecified Century, M14 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M14 - Unspecified Event * M15 Unspecified Century, M15 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M15 - Unspecified Event * =The Age of Technology (M15-M25)= M15 Unsecified Century, M15 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M15 - Unspecified Event * M16 Unsecified Century, M16 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M16 - Unspecified Event * M17 Unsecified Century, M17 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M17 - Unspecified Event * M18 Unsecified Century, M18 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M18 - Unspecified Event * M19 Unsecified Century, M19 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M19 - Unspecified Event * M20 Unsecified Century, M20 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M20 - Unspecified Event * M21 Unsecified Century, M21 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M21 - Unspecified Event * M22 Unsecified Century, M22 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M22 - Unspecified Event * M23 Unsecified Century, M23 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M23 - Unspecified Event * M24 Unsecified Century, M24 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M24 - Unspecified Event * M25 Unsecified Century, M25 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M25 - Unspecified Event * =The Age of Strife (M25-M30)= M25 Unsecified Century, M25 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M25 - Unspecified Event * M26 Unsecified Century, M26 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M26 - Unspecified Event * M27 Unsecified Century, M27 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M27 - Unspecified Event * M28 Unsecified Century, M28 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M28 - Unspecified Event * M29 Unsecified Century, M29 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M29 - Unspecified Event * M30 Unsecified Century, M30 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M30 - Unspecified Event * =The Age of The Imperium (M30-Present)= M30 Unspecified Century, M30 Dating Code – Events Unspecified Date.M30 - Creation of the Space Marine Legions *The Emperor forges his greatest weapons - genetically engineering the superhuman Primarchs. Then, from their gene-seed, the 20 First Founding Space Marine Legions. - 6 Unspecified Date.M30 - Birth of the Astronomicon *The Emperor creates the great psychic beacon that allows Navigators to steer within the Warp and travel great disances. Originally powered solely by the Emperor, that duty is eventually shifted to a great choir of 10,000 psykers instead, heralding the birth of the organisation that would become the Adeptus Astronomica. - 6 9th Century, M30 Dating Code – Events 800.M30 - The Great Crusade *The Emperor emerges from the anarchy of sundered Terra and leads the campaign to reunite Mankind. The Great Crusade is spearheaded by the newly formed Space Marine Legions, who are armed by the recently allied factories of Mars. Battles unnumbered are fought and the Space Marines, supported by the new Imperial Army, prove unstoppable. Aliens and Warp cratures are driven back, planets are reclaimed and the missing Primarchs are found. The Emperor preaches three great truths in his reconquest of the galaxy: genetic corruption must be sought out and eradicated; psykers are to be rooted out, kept in control and handed over to Imperial agents for evaluation; and destructive aliens are to be rendered powerless. - 6 *As the Prmiarchs take control of their Legions, the Great Crusade separates, moving in many directions and reaching far across the galaxy. The Emperor returns to Terra, heaving Horus, foremost amongst the Primarchs, to finish off the great drives of human expansion. It is these deeds and countless battles that create the Imperium of Man. - 6 M31 Unspecified Century, M31 Dating Code – Events Unspecified Date.M31 - The Horus Heresy *The Emperor's most trusted servant, the Warmaster Horus, turns traitor. With half of the Space Maine Legions, four Titan Legions and an untold number of formations from the Imperial Army, Horus makes for Terra, aiming to take the Emperor's Palace as ruler of Mankind. It is a bitter civil war; across space and upon many planets, brother fights brother. Immortalised by many legends the Battle Of Terra and Siege of the Imperial Palace mark the epic finale of the Heresy, with countless heroic actions and notorious deeds. In the end, Horus is slain, but not before the Emperor is mortally wounded, forcing him to retire for evermore to the life-sustaining Golden Throne. - 6 Unspecified Date.M31 - The Scouring *This is a campaign of vengeance fought against the heretic traitors still found across the galaxy. Loyalist forces, led by the Ultramarines and Space Wolves Legions, drive back those traitors who survived Horus' fall. The corrupted forces find refuge within the swirling Eye of Terror. This time period also marks the grim realisation of just how many planets were lured into helping the traitors. Some are corrupted, others merely mislead of beguiled. Guilt and recrimination henceforth become ride in the new Imperium of Man. - 6 Unspecified Date.M31 - Second Founding *In the midst of the Scouring campaign, the remaining loyal Space Marine Legions are disbanded to for the far smaller 1,000 -man organisations known as Chapters. A portion of the Space Marines maintain their parent Legions' original names, badges and colours while the remaining Chapters take on new names and heraldry. The majority of these Second Founding Legions still serve the Imperium today. - 6 M32 Unspecified Century, M32 Dating Code – Events Unspecified Date.M32 - Rise of the Adeptus Ministorum *The Emperor, always an object of veneration, only increases his following after being joined to the Golden Throne. Many Imperial cults arise over the following centuries, the majority of which are united into a larger body known as the Ecclesiarchy. This powerful body gains momentum until, in the thirty-second millennium, it is granted the status of official religion of the Imperium and the title of Adeptus Ministorum. It is only a few centuries later that Ecclesiarch Veneris II receives a seat amongst the High Lords of Terra, and after 300 years, the seat reserved for the Ecclesiarch is made permanent. - 6 6th Century, M32 Dating Code – Events 544.M32 - The Beast Arises *The Orks rampage across the Imperium on a massive scale. The number of attacks grow until it becomes the greatest greenskin invasion that the galaxy has ever known, eclipsing even the one defeated by Horus upon the world of Ullanor, which earned him the title of Warmaster. Nothing is safe from the Orks' primal desire to conquer the galaxy, and their widespread advances are only halted when the Imperium resorts to the most extreme of measures, at great cost to the Adeptus Astartes. - 6 546.M32 - The Beheading *The internecine politics of the Imperium take a calamitous turn when the High Lords of Terra are slain to a man at the orders of Drakan Vangorich, the Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum. This marks the beginning of a hundred year period of anarchy. At great loss, a Space Marine retribution force delivers the Emperor's justice to Vangorich. - 6 7th Century, M32 Dating Code – Events 646.M32 - Reunited *Agnathio, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, unites over fifty leaders from other Chapters of Space Marines and arrives upon Terra. Such a show of power and faith puts an end t the squabbling for the contentious seats of the High Lords of Terra that has consumed the differing factions since the Beheading. In locked council with the mightiest of Mankind's warriors, such matters were quickly sorted. None know exactly what was done or said, but when the Space Marines departed back to their far-scattered missions, there once again sat twelve High Lords of Terra. If there was further dissension, none dared speak it aloud. - 6 M33 Unspecified Century, M33 Dating Code – Events Unspecified Date.M33 - The War of the Confessors *In a particularly violent display, the Adeptus Ministorum exerts its newfund strength. Many key shrine worlds are added to their holdings during this holy war. - 6 7th Century, M33 Dating Code – Events 615.M33 - The Blade of Infinity *The Blade of Infinity, a pre-Heresy cruiser, emerges from the Warp, its re-entry signature suggesting that it had left realspace over twenty thousand years previously. This pedates the Warp-drive's invention in the Age of Technology and suggests radical time stream disorders. Transmissions picked up suggest the Blade of Infinity is trying to communicate some type of warning, but before much can be deciphered, it once again disappears into the Warp. In its wake comes an invasion fleet of Chaos Space Marine Legions, fell does that wreak much havoc. The ship Blade of Infinity' re-emerges several more times in subsequent years, always as a harbinger of further Warp incursions. - '6' 9th Century, M33 '''Dating Code – Events' 831.M33 - The Year of Ghosts *In the Segmentum Solar, the honoured dead rise up to drive back the terrors of the Warp. - 6 M34 Unspecified Century, M34 Dating Code – Events Unspecified Date.M34 - The Pale Wasting *In the early years of M34 a great threat rises beyond the Ghoul Stars. Even today its true nature remains suppressed. The ravages are said to cause the extermination of a score of Space Marine Chapters and souls unnumbered. - 6 5th Century, M34 Dating Code – Events 401.M34 - The Howling *Black Templars Space Marines end the Catelexis Heresy by executing the Cacodominus, an alien cyborg whose formidable psychic presence allowed it to control the populace of thirteen hundred planetary systems. Alas, the Cacodominus; death scream echoes and amplifies though the Warp, burning out the minds of a billion astropaths and distorting the signal of the Astronomicon. Millions of ships are lost in the resulting upheaval and entire sub-sectors slide once more into barbarism without the dictates f the Adeptus Terra to keep them in line. It is a steep cost for victory. - 6 7th Century, M34 Dating Code – Events 666.M34 - Warp Stars *Following a fierce storm bursting from the Eye of Terror, the first of many Warp Stars are sighted. The tendrils of their power pull any ships or small planets that fall within their reach into a grisly, if spectacular, doom. - 6 M35 Unspecified Century, M35 Dating Code – Events Unspecified Date.M35 - Moirae Schism *During the dark days of the Nova Terra Interregnum. this conflict tears apart the Adeptus Mechanicus, dividing the machine Cult in way unseen since the Horus Heresy. The fore world of Moirae is blasted to dust, but not before the schism spreads throughout the Cult of Mars, the Titan Legions and several Space Marine Chapters with close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Over two thousand years of bloody strife pass before the baleful doctrine is considered fully purged. - 6 10th Century, M35 Dating Code – Events 975.M35 - The Cataclysm of Souls *The Ecclesiarchy begins to rebind the sundered Imperium as a religious sate that transcends political differences. Billions die in the religious wars when the Ur-council of Nova Terra rejects the Ecclesiarchy's teachings. - 6 991.M35 - The Cursed Founding *The notorious 21st Founding of Space Marines goes horribly wrong and the Grey Knights are called in by the Inquisition to expunge the threat. - 6 M36 2nd Century, M36 Dating Code – Events 104.M36 - The War of Recovery *Patchy reports cite the technological wonders on the planets of the Mortuam Chain. Hoping STCs can be recovered, the Adepus Mechanicus launch an expedition, which begins an escalating war lasting over a century. Aided by the weaponry they recover, they free the human colonies from xenos occupation and several first generation copies of STCs are returned triumphantly to Mars. - 6 3rd Century, M36 Dating Code – Events 200.M36 - The Reign of Blood *Goge Vandire, Ecclesiarch and High Lord of the Adeptus Administratum, fall from the Emperor's light and sparks a civil war that lasts for seven decades. only when loyal citizens rally to the banner of the preacher Sebastian Thor is the strife ended. Though Vandire's blood has long since been washed away, his memory stains the Emperor's Palace still. - 6 10th Century, M37 Dating Code – Events 989.M36 - The Golden Throne Hungers *As the Eye of Terror an other Warp rifts visibly expand, the Tech-Priests servicing the Golden Throne demand an increase in the number of psykers needed to fuel the Emperor's growing appetite. The Black Ships increase in number and frequency of voyages. According to some records, four times the number of psykers are sacrificed daily to maintain optimal levels of power to the Golden Throne. - 6 M37 1st Century, M37 Dating Code – Events 010.M37 - Wrath of the Chaos Sun *The red giant start at the heart of the Maxil Beta system explodes in an expanding cloud of warpflame. The inhabitants of every world for hundreds of light years are either mutated beyond recognition or possessed by the denizens of the Warp. In response, the High Lords order the mobilisation of whatever forces are close at hand. So it is that the Grey Knights are joined by a doe other chapters, countless Imperial Guard regiments, and the nascent Orders Militant of the Sister of Battle. The resulting battle does much to heal the wounds opened by Vandire's treachery. - 6 020-.M37 - The Great Cull *In their mercy, the High Lords of Terra begin a systematic extermination to ensure that such a corruption of faith can never occur again. - 6 4th Century, M37 Dating Code – Events 321.M37 - The Abyssal Crusade *The judgement of Saint Basillius finds thirty Space Marine Chapters wanting in faith. The guilty are given a choice between instant death or embarking upon a crusade into the Eye of Terror. All choose the latter mission. - 6 6th Century, M37 Dating Code – Events 550.M37 - The Occluslad *The northwestern fringe is ravaged by the Apostles of the Blind King, rogue Tech-Priests who view humanity as an affront to the Machine God. The Apostles uncover artefacts list in the Dark Age of Technology that allow the creation of supernovae from the hearts of living suns. Constellations are forever changed as the Apostles purge the outer sectors of Segmentum Obscurus. War rages for a decade, until Navigator Joyre Macran discovers the palace-warship of the Blind King hidden in a gold of Warp space. Macran guides the Emperor-class battleship Dominus Astra to the palace's location and the Blind King is slain. Without his prescience, the Apostles are quickly overcome.. - 6 8h Century, M37 Dating Code – Events 754.M37 - Dissidence Dreams (The Lost Crusade) *On thousands of planets, menials rebel against their dreary drudge with wild-eyed leaders espousing a better way of life - a galaxy of tolerance. The movement is especially popular amongst the youth, earning it the title of Children's Crusade. Billions of earnest pilgrims are lured to seek transport to Terra; some are waylaid by pirates, but the majority disappear into the Warp. - 6 M38 2nd Century, M38 Dating Code - Events 112.M38 - Judgement of Basillius *Having purged more than four hundred worlds within the Eye of Terror, the survivors of the Abyssal Crusade return to Imperial Space. Without pausing to claim the honours due for such a successful and protracted crusade, Chapter Master Konvak Lann of the Vorpal Swords declares the now ancient Saint Basillius a false idol and adoration of him tantamount to betrayal. In less than a year, every known sepulchre and shrine of the false saint is destroyed. After his execution, his bones, along with countless relics, books of doctrine and thousands of living worshippers are placed on a derelict bulk-freighter and launched directly into a nearby star. - 6 7th Century, M38 Dating Code - Events 666.M38 - Grim Harvest *A great armada of misshapen hulks drifts out of the Warp near Terra. Some of the twisted and fused ships can still be identified as transports carrying pilgrims from the Lost Crusade. The Inquisition works feverishly to cover up the fleet's existence an its cargo of abominations. - 6 M39 2nd Century, M39 Dating Code - Events 131.M39 - The Redemption Crusades *In each of he segmentums of the Imperium a great hero emerges. Like unto the Primarchs of old are these warriors, and the combined efforts of their crusades push back the borders of the Imperium further than they have been for nearly five hundred years. And then, fifty years later, the five heroes vanish without a trace, spurring Ecclesiarch Inovian III to declare them saints retuned to the Emperor's side. - 6 M41 2nd Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 139.M41 - The Gothic War *Known by some as the 12th Black Crusade, a vast attack is launched by Abaddon the Despoiler. It involves many sprawling battles across dozens of star systems, most of which are in the Gothic Sector of Segmentum Obscurus. Lasting over twenty years, it involves large naval conflicts and hundred of planetary invasions. On the Imperial side, dozens of Space Marine Chapters, nearly a hundred Imperial Guard regiments and the better part of three Titan Legions take part, along with every naval vessel the segmentum can muster. The forces of Chaos, made up of Traitor Legions, renegade Chapters, Daemonic hosts and rebellious cults are eventually pressured by an endless stream of Imperial reinforcements to fall back into the Warp. - 6 4th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 392.M41 - The Macharian Conquests *Lord Commander Solar Macharius musters the greatest army the galaxy has seen since the Emperor united all his Primarchs beneath him in the Great Crusades. In seven years, Macharius reconquers a thousand worlds on the western reaches, and his glory carries him into the darkest sectors, places where the Emperor's light had never before been seen. Upon his death, the whole Imperium weeps for the fallen commander, but Macharius' territories soon collapse into rivalry and war. The Macharian Heresy, as this time has come o be known, lasts for seventy years and is only ended through the combined efforts of one hundred Space Marine Chapters. - 6 6th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 500.M41 - The Tears of the Emperor *The Imperium is swept by visions of the Emperor's tears. From backwards planets to hive worlds, a million versions of the same story are told by men, street agitators, shamans, priests, and mystics. Primitives point to storm-filled skies claiming that the drops falling from them are the tears of their mighty god. Upon cardinal worlds, Arch-Deacons to lowly pilgrims claim to have seen statues of the divine Emperor shed tears. Chapter Masters and hive city urchins alike have visions of the Emperor stirring upon his throne, tears running from his empty sockets. Although the dreams take myriad forms, all know that the Emperor weeps not for himself, but for Mankind. - 6 8th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 744.M41 - Ill Omens *Taggarth, the Seer of Corrinto, proclaims the approach of the End Times. He prophesies a time of unprecedented upheaval, in which even the light of the Emperor is swallowed in darkness. Taggarth is swiftly executed for heresy, but the doomsayer's cry is picked up by others on planets beyond count. - 6 745.M41 - The Great Devourer *The Tyranids enter the galaxy and the Tyrannic Wars begin. Hive Fleet Behemoth destroys the Imperium-held world of Tyran and Thandros systems. Later that year, the alien horde descends upon the Realm of Ultramar, laying waste to several planets and devastating the Ultramarines Chapter. The bold deeds done during the Battle of Macragge are one of the most enduring of the many legends of the Ultramarines. The immediate threat of Hive Fleet Behemoth is finally ended under the guns of two entire Imperial battlefleets. Still reeling from their wounds, many across the Ultima Segmentum look to their borders with increasing unease. - 6 748.M41 - The Blood Star Campaign *When the star Ares turns blood red, it heralds increased daemonic activity in the Scarus Sector. Before the brutal campaign ends, it claims untold lives, including three Chapter Masters and the Fleet Admiral of Segmentum Obscurus. - 6 750.M41 - The Great Exodus *A strange swirling phenomenon in the Argos system is only a curiosity until the sudden appearance of six Elder craftworlds. By the time the Imperial Fleet arrives, both the swirling mass and the Elder are gone, yet in their passing all prime suns within sixty light years are extinguished. The Imperial Fleet and innumerable transports attempt to ferry the countless billions of Imperial citizens to neighbouring systems, in what is the largest exodus ever attempted by the Imperium. It is estimated that nearly 12% of the population and 32% of the heavy industry are safely removed. The ring of dead planets and suns is now known as the Deadhenge, a salvager's paradise and refuge of pirates. - 6 757.M41 - A Grim Fate *The first recorded incidence of the Zombie Plague occurs on Hydra Minoris. Quarantine is imposed, trapping 23 billion uninfected Imperial citizens alongside a rising tide of contagious and carnivorous undead. - 6 766.M41 - Blinded *Many Imperial watch stations and listening posts in the Catachan and Ryza systems are attacked by Eldar pirates under the command of Prince Yriel. Without their early warning 'eyes and ears', this leaves both systems vulnerable for decades to come. - 6 783.M41 - Rise of the Ancients *Elder from the Ulthwé Craftworld destroy an Explorator fleet above the dead world of Maedrax, but not before several probes have been released. Space Marines from the Blood Angels Chapter are dispatched to investigate the loss of the fleet and instead become embroiled in a battle between the Eldar and the Necrons that had awakened on Maedrax. - 6 795.M41 - Krandor Rebellion *An uprising in the Krandor system is harshly put down by the Cadian 23rd. Several of the cults, notably the followers of the Shining Deity, the Cult of Many Tentacles, and the red robed Brotherhood, had not been seen since the Fourth Quadrant Rebellion. Although both military and civilian losses are high, their quick subjugation is vital. The Imperium can ill-afford to lose the resource-rich Krandor system, which holds planets key to the whole of Segmentum Obscurus. - 6 797.M41 - Green Tide Over Ultima *Throughout Segmentum Ultima, countless Ork invasions threaten to mass into a single colossal Waaagh! The forces of the Imperium are stretched to their utmost to contain each individual war zone. Notable actions include Marneus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, holding the gate along for a night and a day against the greenskin hordes in the Siege of Zalathras and the Second Company's utter devastation of Warboss Brug's planet stronghold. - 6 9th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 801.M41 - Guideless in the Storm *A brief flicker in the Astronomicon throws thousands of ships off course, dooming them to destruction in the warp. - 6 813.M41 - The Siege of Vraks *The Apostate-Cardinal Xaphan leads the arsenal world of Vraks into the service of the Dark Powers. As the forces of the Imperium arrive to quell the rebellion, they are immediately met with a battle, followed by a rapid escalation of forces on both sides. The seventeen-year campaign ends in a full-scale Daemonic incursion and, finally, the intervention of the Ordo Malleus and the Grey Knights. By he end, Vraks is entirely laid waste. - 6 822.M41 - Abaddon's Quest *Chaos Warmaster Abaddon raids the Maiden world of Ildanira, seeking a long-lost artefact. He is driven off by forces of the Alaitoc Craftworld. Such an action is minor compared to the many ongoing wars, but its portents loom large. - 6 853.M41 - Roots of Corruption *The uprising on Krandor III, thought to have been suppressed over fifty years previously, has once more grown strong. Mutants, psykers and all manner of outcasts have been nurtured in darkness and corrupted by the whispers of cowled cultists. Even as the surging rebellion takes over the planet's surface, hive by hive, the orbital sentinel stations and moon-based defence lasers are captured by Chaos Space Marines accompanies by loathsome things, neither man nor mutant. Three Space Marine Chapters, led by the Imperial Fists, secure resources, artefacts and a few Adeptus Administorum officials before Exterminatus is mercifully delivered. Some 4 Imperial Guard regiments from Krandor III still exist, surviving only because they had been shipped out to distant war zones before the rebellion. - 6 863.M41 - The Saint Cyllia Massacre *The Adamant Fury Titan Legion betrays the Emperor and falls to Chaos. They turn their guns upon loyalist regiments from the planetary defence force before making good their escape. The loss of a full Titan Legion sends ripples of concern throughout the Imperium and great effort is exerted to find and destroy them. - 6 876.M41 - The Bloodtide Returns *Chaos comes to the world of Van Horne. The Bloodthirster Ka'jagga'nath, Lord of the Bloodtide, breaks free of his bonds and unleashes a tide of gore that corrupts everything it touches. For eight days and nights, the orgies of blood continue, each fresh death luring yet more Daemons to the mortal world. Only when the Grey Knights' 4th Brotherhood arrives can the Bloodtide by bated, and then only at great cost. Ka'Jagga'nath is cat back into the Warp. The psychic backlash also banishes the Bloodtide and the Daemons it had drawn forth. - 6 883.M41 - Armoured Assault *he Cadian 423rd spearhead, led by Knight Commander Pask, is the largest armoured assault since the Battle for Tallarn. Over eight thousand Imperial tank companies and thirty-five super-heavy detachments are annihilated during the nearly total destruction of the renegade Adamant Fury Titan Legion upon the Planus Steppes. - 6 888.M41 - The Crusade of Wrath *The Black Templars Chapter inflict heavy losses on the Word Bearers Chaos Space Marine Legion, reclaiming several star systems previously lost in the Maelstrom. - 6 891.M41 - The Long Midnight *The worlds of Persya suffer attacks from Eldar pirates who swathe their targets in utter darkness before pillaging and slaughtering at will. The vicious raids only cease upon the arrival of the Praxion Patrol. - 6 897.M41 - Old Menace Rising *The fortess-convent known as Sanctuary 101 is destroyed, including all the Sisters of Battle within, by Necrons. No survivors or signs of the perpetrators are left. Some few in the Imperium begin to understand the vast menace that the awakening Necrons might become. - 6 897.M41 - Hive Fleet Gorgon *A new Tyranid menace is spotted by Imperial outpost - it is heading directly for the growing Tau Empire. No warnings are given. - 6 10th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 901.M41 - The Badab Wars *Lugft Huron, master of the Astral Claws Chapter of Space Marines, refuses to hand over his gene-seed tithe to the Administratum and instead announce his succession from the Imperium, declaring himself the Tyrant of Badab. Twelve year of inter-system war follow, wreaking havoc on shipping lanes and embroiling more than a dozen Space Marine Chapters. With much loss, Badab falls, but Lugft Huron and some 200 of the Astral Claws escape, taking refuge in the Maelstrom of Ultima Segmentum. There, they change their name to the Red Corsairs and become dreaded pirate raiders. Huron adopts the title of Blackheart and continues to recruit more renegades to join him. - 6 907.M41 - Green Infestations *Ork Waaagh! activity rises throughout all five segmentums of the Imperium, forcing the Novamarines, Raptors and Howling Griffons to be redeployed away from the Badab War to counter the growing greenskin threat. - 6 913.M41 - Knowledge Unbound *Disciples of the Chaos Sorcerer Ahriman sack the Librarium on Jollana. - 6 920.M41 - Loss of the Faithful *Eldar pirates attack the advance escort of a fleet of Black Ships as they exit Warp space in the Thanos system. Destroying three frigates and capturing the troopship Emperor's Faithful, the pirates quickly disappear, taking with them a vast compliment of Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy personnel. As a result, the fleet of Black Ships is left vulnerable and is picked off one by one in further raids. - 6 925.M41 - The World Engine *The Necron World Engine is revealed as the architect of destruction of the Vidar sector. It is finally destroyed, thanks chiefly to the sacrifice made by the Astral Knights Chapter. - 6 926.M41 - The Vaxhallian Genocide *In less than a month Chaos renegades, known as the Purge, slaughter over fourteen billion Imperial citizens and claim the planet Vaxhall as their own. The world had served as an Astropath relay hub and as a fortress-planet, buttress of the Herakles system. - 6 937.M41 - Hunt for the Red Corsairs *Inquisitor Pranix leads five companies of Space Wolves and units of the Cadian 301st and Tallarn 14th in an attempt to reclaim the nine Hollow Worlds from the vile clutches of Huron Blackheart and the traitorous Red Corsairs. The Imperium's forces are stunned to see how quickly the Red Corsairs have expanded and how vast their renegade and piratical empire has grown.. - 6 941.M41 - Second War for Armageddon *The largest and most powerful Ork in millennia, Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, leads a vast Waaagh! that, after much rampaging, meets its match upon Armageddon, a planet vitally important to the Imperium. The Orks are defeated only by the stubbornness of the defenders, the combined might of three Space Marine Chapters and the legendary heroics of Commissar Yarrick. Ghazghkull escapes and vows to return one day. - 6 963.M41 - The Dormant Awaken *An Ultramarines force clashes with a Tau fleet for control of the cursed planet of Malbede. The conflict awakens Necron tombs hidden beneath that blasted rock, and so overwhelming is the attack launched by the metal warriors that only a union between the Tau and the Ultramarines prevents them both from being destroyed. In the wake of a hasty retreat, Marneus Calgar initiates Exterminatus on Malbede, but generously allows the Tau to evacuate beforehand. The planet's destruction sets off a brief flicker of unknown energy on dozens of planets throughout the system. It is feared that more Tomb Worlds are awakening. - 6 969.M41 - New Plague Rising *The Blade of Eternity is once again sighted, this time near the Cando system. As it is approached, the ship is mysteriously replaced by the plagueship Terminus Est. The Zombie Plague sweeps across the system. Infected refugees carry the foulness far and wide. - 6 973.M41 - Dark Dreams *A violent Warp storm troubles the dreams of men - for those more psychically aware, the storms prove catastrophic. Nightmares crack the barrier, slaying many psykers and creating rifts between the Immaterium and reality. Although brief, thousands of Daemonic incursions cause untold damage and many dark seeds of corruption are planted. - 6 975.M41 - Desolation of Skarbrand *the Bloodthirster Skarbrand materialises on the Cadian fortress-planet of Lutoris Epsilon. His berserk rage infects all he surveys, and soon the fortifications are drenched in blood as the Guardsmen turn upon each other in crazed bloodlust. Lutoris has since been considered cursed and is currently classified as quarantined. - 6 976.M41 - Ryza War Zone *A massive Ork invasion smashes into the western sector of Segmentum Ultima. Waaagh! Grax is denied taking the forge world, but the surrounding worlds suffer great destruction. - 6 989.M41 - Fall of Rynn's World *Waaagh! Snagrod rampages across the Loki sector, culminating in an assault on Rynn's World that leaves the Crimson Fists Chapter nearly wiped out. They vow to rebuild. - 6 992.M41 - Creed Triumphant *Eldar forces attack Cadian holdings on Aurent, only to be utterly defeated through the inspired tactical genius of Ursarkar Creed. - 6 993.M41 - Ichar IV - Defeat of Hive Fleet Kraken *The Ultramarines quash a rebellion on the industrial world of Ichar IV, only to find themselves at the forefront of a desperate defence against Hive Fleet Kraken Two Space Marine Chapters - the Scythes of the Emperor and the Lamenters - are all but wiped out and hundreds of Imperial worlds are lost to the Tyranids before the incursion can be blunted. Simultaneously, another tendril of the same Hive Fleet ravages the Eldr Craftworld Iyanden. - 6 138-997.M41 - Return of the Great Devourer *The twin tendrils of Hive Fleet Leviathan strike at the underbelly of the Imperium, cutting a swathe of destruction through Segmentums Tempestus, Ultima and Solar, beginning what is sometimes referred to as the Third Tyrannic War. - 6 221-997.M41 - Piscina IV - The Storm of Vengeance *Piscina IV is invaded by Orks under the joint leadership of Ghazghkull Thraka and Bad Moons warboss Nazdreg. Orkish teleportation is used in surprise attack and only the stout defence commanded by Master Belial, of the Dark Angels, and he timely arrival of reinforcements ends the Ork threat. Although the victory is great, several Imperial Commanders, including Master Belial, feel that Ghazghkull might have further tricks up his sleeve. - 6 509-997.M41 - Leviathan Blunted *Elements of the Ultramarines and Mortifactors Space Marine Chapters make a stand against one spur of Hive Fleet Leviathan on the world of Tarsis Ultra. The defenders defeat this tendril with a biological plague, but the remainder of the enormous Hive Fleet rampages on unabated. - 6 601-997.M41 - Disaster at Golgotha *Ghazghkull Thraka comes face to face with his old nemesis, Commissar Yarrick, on the battlefields of Golgotha Yarrick is captured but ultimately released as Warlord Ghazghkull is planning to invade Armageddon once more and wants to ensure a good fight. Greenskins flock to Ghazghkull in ever-increasing numbers. - 6 977-997.M41 - Audacious Expansion *The small but growing Tau Empire begins a third phase of expansion. They forcibly capture half a dozen more Imperial worlds on the Eastern Fringe and several more bow down willingly before their Greater Good. - 6 757-998.M41 - The Third War for Armageddon *Ghazghkull returns to Armageddon at the head of a new, even greater Waaagh! Ghazghkull has further perfected the teleportation that he experimented with on Piscina IV and begins the campaign with devastating victories. Imperial Commanders, having learnt from the previous encounter, commit massive amounts of troops and quickly send out the call for nearby Space Marine Chapters and further reinforcements. Several months into the battle of attrition, Ghazghkull grows bored with the grinding stalemate and leaves his minions to finish the fight while he sets off to conquer surrounding planets. - 6 718-999.M41 - Enemy Versus Enemy *Hive Fleet Leviathan invades the Ork emire in the Octarius system. War between Tyranids and greenskins rages on with no signs of stopping. Imperial scout patrols keep a close eye, for should a victor emerge, there are precious few forces of the Imperium on hand to counter whichever foe should rise out of the sector-wide bloodbath. - 6 884-999.M41 - Dark Vengeance *The Dark Angels 5th Company battles elements of the Crimson Slaughter for control of the Hellfire Stone. The Nephilim sector trembles as the hated foes clash... - 6 975-999.M41 - The Light Grows Dim *The light of the Astronomicon grows dimmer; contact is lost with Ultima Macharia and is intermittent on Macragge and Cypra Mundi. Some theorise this is due to the delays and losses amongst the Black Ships, others point to signs of impending doom. - 6 978-999.M41 - Fleet Base Assailed *Dark Eldar raiders cripple the massive Imperial Navy moorings at Bakka, leaving many star systems vulnerable to attack. - 6 980-999.M41 - The Maelstrom Threat *The Red Corsairs launch a major raid from out of the Maelstrom, bringing the Chogoris, Kaelas and Sessec systems under siege. Rumours report Huron Blackheart has grown his group of renegades as large as the Space Marine Legions of old. It is an awesome amount of power to wield. - 6 982-999.M41 - The Great Awakening *A ripple of psychic activity passes through the Imperium, awakening the dormant powers of countless latent psykers. The resulting backlash creates innumerable Warp rifts and a thousand worlds are lost, hopelessly embroiled in Daemonic incursions. - 6 986-999.M41 - The Golden Throne *Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus discover growing failures in the mechanisms of the Golden Throne. The are deemed beyond any current ability to repair. - 6 987-999.M41 - A Buried Menace *Necrons rise to strike the Cypra Segentus system - the first recorded Necron attacks within 2,000 light years of Terra. - 6 989-999.M41 - The Liberation of Lagan - War of the Rising Sons *The Ultramarines 3rd Company liberate the Lagan system from the Tau Empire. Even while they do so, several key planets from the neighbouring Dolmac system capitulate to Tau ambassadors. - 6 990-999.M41 - Devastation of the Octarius Belt *Eldar from the Biel-Tan and Saim-Hann Craftworlds devastate many worlds surrounding the Octarius System with the intent of denying crucial biological resources to Hive Fleet Leviathan. Many are Ork-held planets, but quite a few are colonised by the Imperium. The loss of life is substantial, as is the loss of tithes that the planets would have paid to the Emperor. - 6 992-999.M41 - Night of a Thousand Rebellions *Uprisings and discord strike countless planets across the Imperium. Unrest races like wildfire, consuming many outlying planets, but also supposedly secure worlds like Enceladus, Darkhold and Ministoria. Even the home world of the Lions Defiant Space Marine Chapter is lost to anarchy caused by secret cults and frenetic agitators. Contact is lost with large swathes of Segmentum Pacificus. - 6 993-999.M41 - Messages of the Dead *Wave after wave of pleas for help flood at once from all across the galaxy, though there is only an eerie silence from Segmentum Pacificus. So powerful is the influx, so overbearing is the psychic current, that the Adeptus Astra Telepthica suffers serious personnel losses amongst their Astropaths. Whole choirs collapse at once, driven mad or slain outright, their minds bursting. Vast breakdowns of communications ensue, increasing both anarchy and panic as the endless psychic screams for help echo across time and space. - 6 995-999.M41 - The 13th Black Crusade *Warmaster Abaddon launches his 13th Black Crusade. The armies of Chaos invade Cadia and many surrounding worlds. The forces of he Chaos Gods read like a roll call from epic battles from down the ages. Always in the vanguard are the Black Legion, followed by the Death guard, World Eaters, Alpha Legion, Thousand Sons, Night Lords and others from the annals of the blackest days. Legions and renegade Chapters of Space Marines long thought extinct renew their assaults on the Imperium of Man. Before them run infected, plague-ridden cultists, deranged mutants and traitorous scum in numbers too great to count. Behind them tower Daemon Princes, Daemon hosts and other Warp creatures eager for slaughter. Astropaths everywhere cringe to open their minds to receive messages, for the Warp rings with mind-splitting peals, possibly the sound of the myriad tears ripping in the barrier between the material world and the Warp, or perhaps it is the laughter of Dark Gods. - 6 Category:LegionXIII Category:Timeline